marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La cultura D A N K
La cultura D A N K '''es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Earth-57UP1D. Sinopsis Iron Man se acaba de introducir en un nuevo mundo, no, algo más grande, un nuevo universo: el Internet. Ahora que está intentando aplicar los memes que ve a la vida real, ¿cómo lidiarán los Avengers con el todo-nuevo y todo-insoportable Iron Man? Trama '''Mansión de los Avengers, 5:00am Steve Rogers camina por el corredor del segundo piso, adentrándose en este para localizar la irritante carcajada que interrumpía su siesta Deteniéndose en la entrada al cuarto, logra apreciar cómo es que un Iron Man sentado frente a un ordenador ríe ante una imagen bizarra Iron Man: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Steve: Tony. Iron Man: ¿Uh? Steve: ¿Qué haces? Iron Man: Steve, sé que debería estar dormido, ¡pero no puedo con esto! ¡AJAJAJA! Steve: ¿Qué es? No me digas que es Fortnite de nuevo, ya hablamos sobre esto, estás muy grande para-- Iron Man: No, Steve, no es eso. Tan solo dale un vistazo. Steve se acerca a la computadora y ve la siguiente imagen: Steve: ¿Eso debería hacerme reír? Iron Man: ¡Es que no lo entiendes! Estos jóvenes, ¡estos genios! Lograron crear un humor tan bizarro y raro que funciona. Y es el mejor entretenimiento que he tenido desde el alco-- Steve: Si, Tony, te puede dar risa pero...No eres la única persona en esta mansión. Iron Man: Espera, solo déjame mostrarte un par más. Steve: Augh, bien. Muéstrame más. Iron Man baja el cursor y le muestra las siguientes imágenes: Steve: ¿Qué? ¿Esas siquiera son bromas? Creo que la segunda trata sobre un bebé no-nacido. Iron Man: ¿Qué? No...no, la primera es Garfield en una pose de T y la segunda es Loss. Steve: ¿Loss? Iron Man: Si, es una--Steve, no creo que este humor sea para ti. Steve: Si, como sea...Sólo vine a pedirte que te rías menos fuerte. Acabo de volver de una misión bastante cansina a las 12, y solo tengo una hora más de sueño, así que sería un gran favor. Iron Man: Si, ok. No me reiré, lo prometo. Steve se va de la sala, mientras Iron Man busca más imágenes cómicas Detiene la flecha de su mouse en una imagen particular: Iron Man: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Oh, demonios, lo hice de nuevo...No sé cómo es que estas imágenes no le hacen gracia a Steve. Es decir, ¿una organización tan importante como la NASA confirmando la secuela de una canción como Despacito? Es endemoniadamente hilarante. Huh, ya me imagino algo así pasando en la vida real...Un momento... Iron Man apoya su casco sobre sus dedos en forma de pistola, haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, que indica que nuestro héroe acaba de idear algo posiblemente grande... A la mañana siguiente... Steve despierta por fin en su cama, rápidamente levantándose para estirarse y revisar la hora en su despertador, la cual indica 12:00am Steve: Pero qué...¡Maldita sea, no estaba activo! Sala principal de la mansión Steve llega a la sala, siendo lo primero que ve a Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver y Thor sentados en el sofá y frente a un televisor en donde se reproduce el noticiero del Canal 42 Steve: Buenos días equipo. ¿Qué ven? Scarlet Witch: Ah, hola Steve. ¿Ya viste esto? Steve: Um, no. Por eso pregunté. Además, estuve dormido toda la mañana; mi alarma parece no funcionar bien. Vision: Oh, si, Ultron lanzó un virus que desactivó todos los despertadores de la ciudad. Los tres Avengers sentados se ríen a murmullos Steve: ...Como sea ¿qué ven? Thor: Tony, nuestro camarada justiciero, acaba de afirmar la existencia de la secuela de una canción que avanza lentito. ... Scarlet Witch: Lo que Thor quiere decir es que Tony acaba de anunciar Despacito 2. Steve: ¿La canción del año pasado? Vision: Esa misma. Steve: ¿Por qué haría eso? Juro que cuando la escuché me dieron ganas de volver al hielo... Steve se acerca a la pantalla Conductora Sally: Y en unos segundos estaremos con Eddie Brock, en vivo desde la conferencia de prensa en donde Tony Stark habló sobre la segunda parte del tema Despacito, en donde participaría en el rol de director y actor. Eddie, vamos contigo para escuchar a Stark. La imagen ahora abarca a Brock sosteniendo un micrófono y parado junto al hombre de hierro, Tony Stark Eddie: Si, gracias Sally. Estamos con Tony Stark, quien nos explicará un poco sobre la arriesgada decisión que tomó hoy. ¿Señor Stark? Tony: Si, me toca hablar a mí. Bueno, primero quisiera decir que... Tony Stark se pone en pose de T; tras unos segundos estático, sus ojos se tornan rojos y brillosos Eddie: Ahmm, ¿señor Stark?...¿señor? La franja cambia rápidamente a Sally Sally: ...Bueno, eso fue...impredecible. Vamos a un corte y regresamos con la nueva película de Venom, ¿quién será el actor que le de vida al mayor enemigo de Spider-Man? Fin del audio proveniente del televisor Steve: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Vision: La última vez que lo vi con los ojos rojos no se mantenía tan quieto... Scarlet Witch: ¿Qué le pasa a Thor? Todos dirigen su mirada a Thor, quien se encuentra en shock Steve: Thor. Thor: ¡AH! ¿¡Qué!? Steve: ¿Sucede algo? Thor: No...bueno, si, pero no debería charlarle de esto a nadie... Steve: Si es sobre Tony, suéltalo, Thor. Lo hemos visto en condiciones peores. Thor: Bueno...Durante todos estos años, he ocultado junto a mi hermano el mayor secreto de mi padre. Hay un décimo reino; y su nombre es Memerealm. Desde antes de Midgard, Asgard, desde antes de Bor, existió Memerealm. Los seres tenían tantas capas de ironía en sus personalidades que no se podía interactuar con ellos sin que, en sus propios términos, te memicen. Ahí vive el dios más poderoso de todos, el Padre de la Ironía. El único que en la vida ha buscado el desconocimiento sobre su imagen, el único que nunca ha buscado reconocimiento por el sentido del humor que tantos midgardianos mantienen... Steve: ¿Su nombre? Thor: Hack. Hack Snyder. Lo que le acaba de pasar a Iron Man es el resultado de implementar tantas capas de ironía en sus bromas. Se le transportó a aquel reino, a Memerealm. Probablemente tendrá un diálogo con Snyder, pero no podría responder con exactitud sobre su futuro. Steve: ¿Qué? Pero es ridículo, lo único que hizo fue confirmar falsamente la secuela de una pésima canción. Vision: No solo eso, Capitán. Es la parte que se perdió. Vision agarra el control y retrocede la grabación del programa visto Sally: Sin más preámbulos, esto fue lo que dijo el señor Stark. La atención la tiene ahora Tony Stark Tony: (suspira) ''Esta es la verdad más difícil de mi vida. ''Tony se pone en una pose de T, y se acerca de manera extrema al micrófono para lograr un sonido irritante y fuerte Tony: E (*pronunciado I) Los reporteros se tapan los oídos en aquel segundo, se muestran curiosos, y vuelven a mirar a Stark Tony: ¿Es esto loss? (*perdida en inglés, referencia a un meme norteamericano bastante popular) Ningún individuo presente entiende lo que dice, pero aún así se animan a escucharlo Tony: S U C C (*pronunciado sock, otro meme popular) Los periodistas se muestran confundidos ahora, pero aún así le dan la palabra a Stark, quien sigue estoico con su posición en T Tony: Ok, ahora esta es la plática seria: Me encanta Despacito. Creo que Despacito es lo mejor desde Queen. Por ello, quiero confirmar la secuela cinematográfica en donde participaré como director y actor. Mi rol será el de Luis Fonsi. Tony saca una silla de la parte izquierda de la sala, la voltea y se sienta sobre ella en sentido contrario Tony: Así que, confirmaron Despacito 2 y no te gustó ni la primera parte. Vision pausa la reproducción Vision: Y los siguientes 30 minutos son Tony haciendo bromas que nadie entiende, y que en lugar de incitar risa lo único que provoca es incomodidad. Quiero decir, soy un sintetizoide y mis emociones no son genuinas, pero ni yo pude resistir la pena ajena. Steve: ¿Dices que el cuerpo de Tony está en Memerealm? Thor: Así es. Steve: Entonces guíanos hasta ahí. Solo espera a que vaya por mi tra-- Thor: ¡HEIMDALL! Los cuatro Avengers son transportados al Décimo Reino Memerealm Steve: --je. No puede ser, este día no podría estar peor. Thor: Lo importante es que llegamos a salvo, Capitán. Steve: Oh, no, no soy el Capitán ahora. No tengo traje ni escudo, y definitivamente no conozco este lugar, así que tú dirigirás al equipo por la misión. Thor: Seguiré sus órdenes. Tras un largo recorrido, los Avengers no encuentran nada Scarlet Witch: Thor, ¿estás seguro de que nos llevaste al reino correcto? Thor: Segurísimo. Parece que todos los habitantes han perdido capas de ironía, una vez que las pierdes, eres desterrado de este lugar... Pronto reconocerían el grito de su amigo, quien era llevado en la mano de un ser gigante que vuela por sobre el planeta hacia la dirección contraria de donde venía el equipo Thor: Maldición, era del lado contrario El grupo camina de nuevo hacia la dirección de donde venían Mientras tanto, con Hack y Tony... Hack pone a Tony sobre una superficie creada por la poca ironía que le queda, al tenerlo frente a él, comienza a dialogarle Hack: Stark. Tony: Me pareces conocido, no trabajaste en la D'''irec-- '''Hack: 0 menciones a la competencia aquí. Iré al grano. Hack saca una cápsula de ironía en donde encerraría a Tony Hack: Tu humor irónico aplicado a la vida real me quitó a mi y a mi pueblo toda capacidad de poder hacer chistes o responder sarcásticamente, y gracias a ello, los mataste a casi todos...Lo bueno es que tengo un remedio para quitarte todas las capas de ironía que tengas y recuperar así lo que es mío por derecho. Tony: Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Logré extinguir a toda una raza solo haciendo chistes de Internet en la vida real? ¿Así de fácil es? Hack: Los memes no fueron inventados para utilizarse en situaciones de la vida real. A ti no solo no te importó, sino que rompiste la primera regla de cualquier memero: NUNCA explotes el meme. Tony: No exploté ningún meme... Hack: No, hiciste algo peor. Los gastaste. Los usaste tanto, y llevaste tu humor irónico a un límite de estupidez que de repente mataste aquellos memes, limitándome a mi y a mi gente a hacer chistes vacíos y sin gracia que terminaría con la esencia de mi mundo. Nuestro mundo. Tony: Oh, qué he hecho... Tony cae de rodillas en frustración Hack: No te preocupes, Stark. Cuando esto termine, no habrá nada que lamentar... Hack, a punto de extraer la ironía de sus capas, es interrumpido Tony: ¡No! ¡Espera! Hack: ¿Qué? Tony: La muerte de tu pueblo es tan triste... Hack: ¡NO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO, TERMINARÁS CON TODO ESTE LUGAR! Tony: ...podemos llegar a... Hack: ¡NO HABRÁ UN ESCAPE! ¡PIENSA, IDIOTA! Tony: ...¿50 likes? (*referencia a meme norteamericano this is so sad, can we hit 50 likes?) Hack: ¡NOOOO! Hack desaparece en cenizas, como en Infinity War Tony cae de su plataforma, la cual estaba desapareciendo también, pero es salvado por Thor y los demás Avengers Finalmente se reúnen en otra parte del planeta, por la cual conversan sobre lo acontecido Tony: Uff, gracias chicos, eso estuvo cerca. Pero hacer ese último chiste me dio algo...no me siento tan bien... Tony cae al suelo en cierta debilidad, sus compañeros lo rodean Tony: Díganle a Pepper...que la amo... Steve: No... Tony cierra sus ojos, listo para desvanecerse Momentos después, lo único que su cuerpo hace es mudar de piel dejando sus capas de ironía como un tejido muerto y vacío Vision vomita microrobots al ver esto New York Los Avengers vistos se encuentran saliendo de un restaurant y van de camino a la Avengers Mansion Tony: De nuevo, no sé como agradecerles. Creo que en cierta parte necesité de esos memes para salir del estrés que conllevaba manejar solo tantas cosas...ya saben, yo soy quien paga todo y cubre todos los gastos de Damage Control...solo me sentía saturado. Scarlet Witch: Oh, Tony...lamentamos oír eso en verdad. Pero mira el lado positivo, por hoy no hay nada más que cubrir, solo estarás tú, descansando en tu bella mansión, rodeado de tus mejores amigos sin algún desastre qué reparar. Vision: Efectivamente, Iron Man. Entendemos por lo que haz pasado y te dejaremos tomarte tu tiempo para descansar. Vision le echa un ojo brevemente a su reloj Vision: Dios, otra misión...lo lamento, Tony. Te dejaremos por ahora. Fury necesita de mí, Wanda y el Cap para que atendamos un asunto en Cleveland. Steve: Parece que no podremos ayudarte a limpiar cualquier desorden en la sala...si es que hay uno Los tres Avengers van corriendo a su trabajo, mientras Thor y Tony llegan a la entrada Tony: ¿Te quedas? Thor: Oh, no, camarada. Asgard está desprotegida, y necesitan de mi ayuda ahí por si cualquier hermana secreta viene a intentar invadirla matando a mi padre en el proceso y llevando a mi pueblo a su inminente extinción. Tony: Bueno, suerte con eso. Thor gira su martillo y lo lanza al aire, dejando que jale de él para volar Tony entra a la mansión y ve la marca producida por magia oscura usada para la teletransportación antes vista, sumada a un enorme daño a la infraestructura y un tormentoso desorden Tony: ¡Zoo-Wee-Baba-Mama! Tony cae con un efecto barato de Condorito, mientras una audiencia ríe en off Los créditos comienzan a aparecer, pero con la música incluida de los créditos de Full House Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Earth-57UP1D